Reborn
|- ! colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background-color: lightsteelblue"|Deluxe Edition cover |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center"| |- ! colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background-color: lightsteelblue"|Special Edition (REBORN+) |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center"| |- style="text-align:center;" ! colspan="3" style="background:lightsteelblue;"|Singles from Reborn |- style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top; line-height:11px;" | colspan="3" style="font-size:90%;"| #"Black Snakes Released: January 25, 2011 #"Ghosts" Released: February 22, 2011 #"Spiders" Released: April 29, 2011 #"Sunset" Released: May 13, 2011 #"Party" Released: September 2, 2011 |} {C}"REBORN" 'is an second studio album by new zealand comedian artist "Darren Ross". The album was produced by The MightyBeatZ and written by Himself. The album was released on May 13, 2011 through "MightyBeatZ Music". The deluxe edition for the album was also released. The album was released on CD on July 20, 2011. The album focuses on the Darren moving away from his typical "Electropop", "R&B" style and moving in to the new Dubstep genre. The first single "Black Snakes" was released on January 25, 2011, The music video was released on January 28. The album's second single "Ghosts" was released on February 22, 2011, The music video was released on April 13. The album's third single "Spiders" premiered on Radio Stations on April 29. The song will be released through digital download stores on June 7, 2011. The first promo single "Sunset" premiered on SoundCloud on May 13. The second promo single "Party" was released on September 2, 2011. Darren will begin his ''Reborn Tour on September 3, 2011 on BlogTV. The album was re-released in an Special Edition on November 1, 2011 with 8 new tracks. Background and Recording Recording Darren confirmed to fans on twitter in December 2010 that he will enter the studio to record new music for a re-release of his debut album "DARREN!". January 1, 2011, Darren confirmed he had enter the studio to begin working on new music and he would focus on an new genre of music called "Dubstep". Darren confirmed this would be his first album that he would be co-producing some songs. Background In January 2011, Darren announced he would re-release his debut album "DARREN!" and it would be titled "DARREN!: Reborn" Darren said the idea is that i have been REBORN. Throughout January 2011 Darren released promo pics and album covers on his official website about the re-release. Febuary 2011, Darren confirmed the re-release was cancelled and that he would release a new album called "REBORN" and he also announced the release date for an May 13, 2011 date with the album containing 10 tracks. April 2011, Darren announced the album would have an Deluxe Edition and that it would contain 6 new tracks with the standard 10 tracks. Concept Darren began the idea of "Reborn" from fans complaining his new album "DARREN!" was "Rude, Racist, Unmastered" and that he couldnt sing. Darren confirmed via Twitter "Reborn is a new Darren, It's dark, scary, and funny". He also confirmed the album will change his look into a weirder and freaky look. Cover and Style January 14, 2011, Darren released on his website an promotional cover to help promote the album. The full cover was released 3 weeks later. Darren confirmed he got the look for Reborn Release The album was first released on May 13, 2011 on Digital Download stores as an exclusive "Deluxe Edition". The "Standard Edition" version was released on CD for an Online Only release on May 18. May 29, 2011, The official standard edition was released on Digital Download Stores. July 20, 2011, The album was released by Amazon on CD for an Worldwide Release. The album will be released in over 2,000 retail stores in September 2011 for an full international release with "MightyBeatZ Music" and a new record label and distrubutor. Promotion He has been talking about the album via Twitter to fans. January 16, 2011, Darren released promo Standard and Deluxe edition album pictures. February 7, 2011, Darren released the official album cover on his website. March 6, 2011, Darren confirmed he will be releasing a surprise leading to the album release. He announced a free download mixtape ''Reborn: The Mixtape'' which was released on April 9 to help promote the album. The tracks are unreleased tracks from 'DARREN!' and Reborn. 8 tracks are included. March 13, 2011, He released the first promo single 'Eagle'. The second promo single 'Aliens (Demo)' was released on March 19. 'Aliens' is getting very positive results. The mixtape got over 50,000+ free downloads on the first day of release. The mixtape has proven a success. The mixtape has been downloaded over 127,000+ times in 2 weeks. Darren is on Facebook, Twitter, YouTube and many music sites trying to promote the album. Darren has already gained over 3,000+ fans in one week of album release. Darren is set to further promote his new album by doing WebCam appearences on chat websites in order to promote himself and his new album. '''Countdown Darren announed through Twitter he will be doing a promotional countdown to support the album with releasing free remixes and snippets and videos. The countdown began on April 21 and ended on May 13. *April 21: Party (Bouncy Remix) *April 29: Spiders - (Radio Premiere and SoundCloud) *May 6: Reborn - Snippets *May 13: Sunset (SoundCloud Premiere) 'Touring' Main Article: ''Reborn Tour'' Darren will begin his new tour on September 3, 2011 on BlogTV. Tracklist Standard Edition #Spiders — 3:06 #Ghosts — 5:04 #Rhythm Of The Music — 3:34 #Party — 3:12 #Black Snakes — 3:28 #Sunset — 3:34 #3D — 5:52 #Green Snakes — 2:50 #Worship Call III — 3:52 #Aliens — 6:02 Deluxe Edition #Spiders — 3:06 #Black Snakes — 3:28 #Ghosts — 5:04 #Rhythm Of The Music — 3:34 #Party — 3:12 #Sunset — 3:34 #Whales — 3:50 #Green Snakes — 2:50 #3D — 5:52 #Worship Call III — 3:52 #Aliens — 6:02 #Eagle — 4:44 #Harley — 3:16 #Giant Sea — 3:40 #Tropics — 3:22 #Reborn (Featuring The MightyBeatZ) — 5:18 Special Edition - REBORN+ Charts Release History